


My One Bad Day

by Amaya_James



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jason Todd gets adopted by Bruce after the incident, Jason style, Marinette Is Dead, Marinette becomes scarlet shooter, Marinette comes back to life, Marinette is scarlet schooter, Salty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_James/pseuds/Amaya_James
Summary: Marinette and Jason are siblings. Jason took care of Marinette and feed her, he sometimes didn't eat himself. Marinette felt bad and wanted to show him how much she appreciated him so she went to get food for him. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	1. How It All Started

My jaw dropped. How is he here? How is he alive? I'm glad that he's alive, But I thought he died. I attended his funeral. But he's here. He's here, well, healthy and alive. I could feel tears gathering up in my eyes as I ran to my older brother that she told me had died. Before I could hug him, I heard a gun shot then a sharp pain in my side. Wait hold up, your probably confused as to why I thought my brother died, and who shot me.

They say if you want to tell a story right, you gotta start at the beginning. It all started when I came out of my mother's womb. Too far? Fine. It actually all began when I was 8 years old. My parents had died.

My mom Catherine was a drug addict and died from overdose, while Willis my father had once worked for Two-Face and was murdered by the criminal. When I was born my brother named me Marinette. Jason and I had become street kids. I only had him to support me. Jason took care of me, he would leave early and come back late. I loved him more then myself. I knew that sometimes Jason didn't eat himself because he didn't have enough money for the both of us. I felt bad, he took care of me and I wanted to pay him back.

So, when I knew that Jason was asleep, I left the abandoned building that we had been living in. Looking back now, I realized I never should have left. I bumped into a person, knocked him over and snatched his wallet. I apologized and walked away. A few second's later I could hear him shouting at me. I started running faster and heard him running after me. I turned into an alley, trying to lose him, when I heard the craziest laugh. Oh no.

I could see his goons closing the entrance that I came from, so the only thing that I could do, without looking at him and showing him how terrified I was, was to stay where I was and not look him in the eye. That didn't work, as I felt someone's iron hand grip my shoulder and then felt another hand grip my chin to force me to look up. Even though I knew who this was that didn't stop my eyes from widening at the person in front of me. His face was white, like paper white, he had green hair, and the creepiest smile that somehow grew wide every second.

I wanted to look away, I needed to look away. But I couldn't, as the joker still had a strong grip on my chin. "Well, well, well, black hair, blue eyes, and possibly a traumatic past. I just hit jackpot. Your one of the Wayne kids aren't you." The joker said, still laughing like it's the funniest thing he heard. I see Joker grin and nod to someone in the back, and a second later I feel a pick in my neck, and then I see black. 

~

I wake up to hearing laughter. I turn my head to the sound, and see Joker with my brother. I gasp. Joker must have heard because he turned around with a huge grin on his face. "Ah, finally up, I see." He laughs. He comes near me, and I try to back up but I can't move. My neck is sore, so I move my eyes to the left then the right, I see my legs and hands tied up to a post with shackles.

I still try to back up as far as I can. The Joker starts laughing as he grabs me and pushes me on the floor with his foot on my back. "Punch and Judy, grab a hold of Jason and make sure he watches everything!" Joker Laughs. Joker takes his foot off my back and leave somewhere else in the room. I hear Joker grab something but can't identify it. I hear Jason gasp, and then I hear Jason sob. Before I could ask if he's okay, I hear laughing then I feel the most painful feeling.

It's like I jumped in a volcano, only I didn't die instantly, I was still in the volcano being burnt. I close my eyes as he continues to hit me with the unknown object. After the 12th hit, I opened my eyes to see Jason one last time, as I knew that I was going to die, when I finally identified the object the Joker was using. Well no wonder it hurts so much. The Joker was using a Crowbar.

After what felt like the 100th time being hit with the crowbar. He finally stopped. I was confused, Joker never leaves his victims alive. I see Joker take Jason out of the room, and hopefully out of the building. I hear the Joker laughing before it became quiet. And honestly that was worse. The goons were still here, they walked up to me and unlocked my shackles. Then they left and closed the door.

When I knew that Joker or his henchmen weren't near, I crawled to the door to help me stand up. I try to open the door, but it was locked. I kept trying before I heard a beep noise. I turn to see where the nose was coming from, and my eyes widened from shock. Then I signed because I knew that I wasn't going to make it. My side is still burning but it doesn't matter. I see the timer, 3 seconds left.

00:00:03, I love you Jason

00:00:02, I'm going to miss you Jason

00:00:01, I won't forget you

00:00:00, I will meet you again

BEEP!, I will find you.

The bomb exploded.


	2. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Attends Marinette's Funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here! Heads up, this all is happening at night. Sorry it took so long.

It’s the day of the funeral. Jason couldn’t do. He loved his little sister, but he didn’t want to be there at the funeral, but he had to pay his respects to her. He was awake when Marinette left the house. He cared for Marinette; he really did. But sometimes she could be……. Unaware. Jason never thought that he would attend Marinette’s funeral. He always thoughts that it would be the other way around. But here he is, talking about Marinette is the past tense.

“Here lies my sister Marinette” Jason started, taking a huge gulp.

“She was special to me. She was the only person I had left. But tonight, isn’t about me. It’s about My precious sister that never got a chance to make it to her teens. She was only 8 years old. I was only 7 years old when I had her, and I’m 15 years old when I lost her.” Tears were gathering in his eyes.

“I wish I had more time with her. I remember when she was 6 years old, she would make sure our-” Jason cut himself off and took another gulp. “-My parents were sleeping or away and go into my room. When she was with me, she started talking about how there was a spider in her room and I said, ‘You attract what you fear.’ And Marinette was quiet for a while and I thought that she had gone to sleep when she gasped and relied ‘Oh my god. I’m so scared of $10.6 Billion dollars.’” Jason let out a dry chuckle at the memory, along with everyone who was attended the funeral.

“Someone so special can never be forgotten, may her soul rest in peace.” Jason finished.

There was a lot of people who attended the funeral. Jason wasn’t surprised. Bruce Wayne was attending the funeral, although Jason had no idea why. It’s not like he knew or interacted with him before.

~

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Someone said, Jason didn’t care enough to know who it was.

“She was a lovely woman and will be greatly missed” That caught Jason’s attention.

“She wasn’t a woman. She was just a kid! A baby! And don’t act like you know her! She was my everything and now she’s gone!” Jason hissed.

Jason walked away without seeing the pained look on the person’s face.

~

After Jason left, Bruce Wayne left, and after Bruce left, the rest followed. It’s too bad that Jason left when he did, otherwise he would have noticed a bunch unfamiliar people approach his sister’s grave.

~

Jason needed to go home, home as in where he had been living, he needed to leave that building. Too many memories, too many memories of her. Their mother always said that ‘bad memories cause the most pain, but really… it’s the good ones that drive you insane.’ Jason never got what that means, until now. How can Jason live without his only family? His sister, his only sister.… is dead.

Jason finally arrived at the abandoned building where they lived. Is it still they if one of them is dead? Jason was gathering all his valuables and leaving all his sisters’ things behind. He didn’t want to carry things that would remind him of his sister. Jason was walking around the building one last time, before he spotted a pink bear. Jason walked up to it and gently placed the bear on his hand. Maybe he would keep one thing of Marinette’s. One memory that proved that Jason did have a sister. One memory that showed Jason that they did have good memories. One memory that showed that Jason can’t live without his sister.

And with that last thought Jason broke down into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sad? Are you crying? Did I do a good job?


End file.
